Terowie, South Australia
Terowie is a small town in the mid-north of South Australia located north of Adelaide. It is located in the Regional Council of Goyder. Terowie retains a number of authentic and well preserved 1880s buildings, and has been declared a "historic town". It also remains a town of interest to those interested in rail history. Although now a very small town with few facilities, Terowie remains a popular destination for photographers, historians, and rail buffs. At the 2006 census, Terowie had a population of 145. Origins and history Terowie is an aboriginal word meaning hidden waterhole,Manning, G; 1990; Mannings Place Names of South Australia; ISBN 05437687505 and was first applied to Terowie CreekMunjibbee and Wookongarie Runs South Australian Register 27 September 1864 p.3 accessed 24 August 2011 and the Hundred of Terowie.Government Gazette 22 February 1872 South Australian Register 23 February 1872 p.6 accessed 24 August 2011 The town was founded as a private venture around 1875 by John A. Mitchell (died ca. May 1879), who built a public house (highly profitable due to its proximity to the Inkermann mineTo Waukaringa and Back South Australian Register 21 December 1875 p.5 accessed 24 August 2011 This reference is interesting for its descriptions of the big towns but also Koolunga, Redhill, Georgetown, Booyoolie, Caltowie, Wirrabara, Saltia, Willochra, Wirreanda, Yednelue, Wonoka, Oudla Mudla, Droonda, Eurilpa, Morchard and Pekina. South Australian Register accessed 24 August 2011) on the main road, and sections were taken up by a blacksmith, a medical practitioner (a Dr. CarterSerious Results of a Quarrel South Australian Register 2 May 1876 p.5 accessed 24 August 2011), a store and others. This was in flagrant contravention of the terms of Mitchell's lease, but received an imprimatur when he facilitated building of a Wesleyan chapel.Township of Shebbear South Australian Register 7 May 1878 p.6 accessed 24 August 2011 By the end of 1875 it consisted of seven houses in a row.Notes of a Northern Tour South Australian Register 5 November 1875 p.6 accessed 24 August 2011 In 1877 an area of "wasteland" to the east across the road was nominated by the Government as the site of a town named "Shebbear".Township of Shebear (sic) South Australian Register 10 August 1877 p.7 accessed 24 August 2011 (perhaps named after Shebbear, Devon). This was objected to by interests in TerowieTownships in the North South Australian Register 17 August 1877 p.5 accessed 24 August 2011 and nearby Yarcowie, which was anxious for any development to be there.Sale of Township near Terowie South Australian Register 8 September 1877 p.5 accessed 24 August 2011 Eventually lots were offered for sale at "Shebbear", but the name was scarcely used outside the context of proposed land sales, and all references to the future railway used "Terowie". By 1880 there were two stores, two butchers', a bakery, a saddlery, a bootmaker, three blacksmiths', the hotel (now run by Eglington) and another under construction, two chapels, an Institute (but as yet no Post Office or Police StationTerowie, April 14 South Australian Register 21 April 1880 p.7 accessed 24 August 2011) and the Railway Station.A Town in the North South Australian Register 27 March 1880 p.6 accessed 24 August 2011 The line south was completed on 11 October 1880.Railway at Terowie South Australian Register 12 October 1880 p.5 accessed 24 August 2011 Terowie's initial raison d'être was to serve as a transport hub for the late 19th Century pastoral settlement of the north-east of the State. The broad gauge line from the south (via Burra) ended at Terowie. Soon a narrow gauge line continued 20 km north to Peterborough, where lines from Perth, Western Australia, Alice Springs, Broken Hill and later Sydney met. Thus Terowie functioned for decades as the transshipment point at the railway break-of-gauge. The broad gauge line was extended from Terowie to Peterborough in the 1970s, and Terowie went from a thriving township into something of a perfectly preserved ghost-town.Chambers, T.F. (1971) "The Railways and Terowie", Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, February 1971, pp25-35 The railway line was closed and removed in the early 1990s; many relics remain and have been well preserved in the Museum and the Walking Trail. The town was home to a busy staging camp during World War II, due to the break-of-gauge for the busy railway traffic going to Alice Springs and thus much of northern Australia. The pioneering Hollywood filmmaker J.P. McGowan was born in Terowie in 1880, his father's occupation being shown on the birth registration as engineman. It has been speculated that McGowan's decades-long film interest in steam rail would have stemmed from early exposure in the then-bustling rail terminus. General Douglas MacArthur Whilst transferring trains in Terowie on 20 March 1942, U.S. General Douglas MacArthur made his famous speech regarding the Battle of the Philippines in which he said: "I came out of Bataan and I shall return". He subsequently repeated the line "I shall return" in a number of other speeches, in a number of other places. The event is commemmorated by a plaque on the now disused railway platform. Bob the Railway Dog Bob, also known as Terowie Bob, first lived with Seth Ferry at Terowie, whilst Ferry was a Special Porter.. Bob is commemorated in Terowie via a series of information boards, the "Bob the Railway Dog Trail", at various points of interest in the town. References External links *South Australian history - Terowie Category:Towns in South Australia Category:Mid North (South Australia)